


BNHA x Mortal Kombat X

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA X Mortal Kombat X, Crossover, Endeavor vs Scorpion, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: The two blink as they stare at a boy with white and red hair, he staring right back at them. Scorpion notices his scar, “Who gave you that?”The high schooler blinks then touches his wound, staying silent. Sub-Zero looks to Scorpion, “Maybe if we show him our powers, he’ll talk.”The fire ninja shrugs then the two lift their forearms, showing off their powers. The boy’s eyes slowly widen, shocked at what he seeing. He quickly lifts his forearms then uses his powers, Scorpion and Sub-Zero shocked.“Fire AND ice,” the fire ninja asks.





	BNHA x Mortal Kombat X

**Author's Note:**

> I've been conjuring up this story for a long while, I've been thinking of scenarios where Todoroki meets Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The dialogue for Sub-Zero and Scorpion might be bad because this my first time typing a fanfiction with them in it.  
> Please....enjoy

Scorpion and Sub-Zero look around the unfamiliar area, both not wearing their usual masks.

 

“Hanzo,” the ice ninja says as he continues to look around, “I think we’ve been transported to a different place in time.”

 

“Or a different world,” the fire ninja mumbles, the two slowly starting to walk.

 

Sub-Zero sighs, “We better be careful while we’re here. There’s no telling what harm we could do-,” he gets cut off by flames, the two stopping their movement before they walked into it. Hero’s leap and run by, chasing the villain that dodged the fire.

 

“Damn,” a man curses as he walks forward, stopping then looking at Sub-Zero and Scorpion.

 

“Are you villain or citizen,” he asks rudely, Scorpion getting a bit angry.

 

“Hanzo,” Sub-Zero warns softly, sighing when the fire ninja ignores him and takes a step closer to the person.

 

“What is it to you,” Scorpion asks rudely, the two glaring at each other.

 

“Villain it is,” the man spat before aiming his fire at Hanzo, Kuai Liang jumping to the side so he wouldn’t get hit.

 

“We are not your enemy,” the ice ninja sighs, “we don't even know where we are.”

 

“I've felt pain much worse than this,” Scorpion says sinisterly as he rips his burning shirt off, the fire hero’s eyes widening. The fire ninja smirks, “I notice that your face doesn’t burn even when it’s on fire so I thought maybe it could do a bit more than tickle. Seems as if I was wrong.”

 

“Endeavor,” a hero calls as he hurries over, “is there any trouble over there?”

 

Endeavor and Scorpion glare at each other in the eyes, neither looking away.

 

“Nothing,” the taller snarls before walking off, Scorpion spitting where Endeavor stood.

 

“You really shouldn’t do that,” Sub-Zero sighs as he walks next to Scorpion, “this is not our universe. We don't know what forces we're dealing with or who sent us here.”

 

“I know,” the fire ninja states as he walks away, “I would’ve pulled his head from his shoulders with my kunai if we were in our world.”

 

The ice ninja quickly follows him, “I think we should focus on finding out way back home.”

 

~

 

The two blink as they stare at a boy with white and red hair, he staring right back at them. Scorpion notices his scar, “Who gave you that?”

 

The high schooler blinks then touches his wound, staying silent. Sub-Zero looks to Scorpion, “Maybe if we show him our powers, he’ll talk.”

 

The fire hero shrugs then the two lift their forearms, showing off their powers. The boy’s eyes slowly widen, shocked at what he seeing. He quickly lifts his forearms then uses his powers, Scorpion and Sub-Zero shocked.

 

“Fire AND ice,” the fire ninja asks.

 

“These quirks come from my parents; my father fire and my mother ice.”

 

Scorpion lowers his eyelids halfway as he stops using his fire, “So that big bastard back there must’ve been his father,” he says mentally. Sub-Zero walks closer to the boy, “We aren’t from the place, I think we’ve been teleported here by mistake. Do you know someone that can help us get back to where we belong?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Hanzo Hasashi,” Scorpion says as he walks next to Sub-Zero, “that’s my name.”

 

The ice ninja slowly blinks, “He’s using his real name. Maybe I should as well,” he says mentally before speaking, “And I am Kuai Liang.”

 

“...Todoroki Shouto,” the high school student says, “Could you tell me about where you come from?”

 

~

 

“Dark,” Todoroki states.

 

“We do what we have to so we survive,” Kuai says. The three are in Todoroki’s dorm room, he managed to sneak them in without anyone noticing. Well, a green haired student saw them, but he passed out as soon as he saw Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

 

“Tell me more about this world. I have to admit that I'm a bit curious,” Hanzo says, he and Sub-Zero sitting on the floor while Todoroki’s on his bed.

 

“Well, right now, we’re in U.A.’s dorm rooms,” the younger explains, “U.A. is the top hero school in Japan and everyone here wants to become a hero. We have different quirks that can help us achieve that goal.”

 

“Quirks,” Kuai questions. Todoroki blinks, “Well, I guess you call them powers in your world. What...are they called?”

 

“I have Hell’s Fire,” Scorpion explains, “Fire doesn’t burn me and I can manipulate it however I please. The angrier I get, the stronger my flames.”

 

Sub-Zero nods, “And I can control ice.”

 

Todoroki blinks, wanting to know more about the two. The ice ninja notices this, “Would you like for us to give you a demonstration?”

 

The younger nods vigorously.

 

~

 

The three are now in an empty parking lot away from the school, close to where Sub-Zero and Scorpion met Endeavor.

 

Hanzo teleports using his flames then reappears behind Kuai Liang, he quickly turning around to block the fire ninja’s kick. He makes an ice statue of himself as he moves back, throwing ice blasts at Scorpion. The fire ninja dodges then pulls out his kunai throwing it forward. Instead of piercing Sub-Zero, it wraps around him.

 

“Get over here,” Hanzo commands as he pulls Kuai towards him, the two stopping then looking at Todoroki. He has ice around one foot while his shoulder is on fire, his eyes glistening with excitement even though his expression is unchanged.

 

“We can teach you a few of our techniques,” Sub-Zero frees himself, “if that's what you'd like.”

 

Before Todoroki could move, Endeavor walks in front of him.

 

“So we meet again,” Scorpion says with venom in his voice.

 

“This isn't our world,” Sub-Zero warns, jumping back as Endeavor makes the first move.

 

“This...is my father,” Todoroki sighs as Kuai walks next to him, “Todoroki Enji.”

 

“We need to find a way to stop this,” the ice ninja sighs, “Hanzo can and will kill your father if he continues to provoke him.”

 

Endeavor growls as he turns his fire blue, his eyes slowly widening as he watches Hanzo walk normally. Scorpion lets his kunai hit the ground, Endeavor stopping his fire and to take a few steps back. No one’s ever walked through his fire and lived.

 

“Who are you,” the taller asks through gritted teeth.

 

“Hanzo,” Sub-Zero warns, “think about what you're about to do. This isn't our world.”

 

Hanzo smirks as he melts his own flesh away, revealing his skull as he swings his kunai. Kuai sighs as he runs towards the fire ninja, he launching his kunai at the shocked hero. Todoroki’s shocked too, his eyes wide with shock. He remembers a video game character using a move that burned his own flesh away in the newest version of it.

 

“Mortal Kombat,” the high school student mumbles before gasping, “you’re Sub-Zero and Scorpion!”

 

Before the two had the chance to speak, they disappeared.

 

Endeavor snaps out of his shocked trance then looks around, “Where in the fuck did he go?!”

 

“I just saw Sub-Zero and Scorpion fight,” Todoroki mumbles to himself, “I got to hang out with Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They were going to teach me their moves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, like, picture this.  
> The Todoroki family, but with Scorpion and Sub-Zero as the father instead of Endeavor. Hey, Shouto'll still be half and half, but with better parents.  
> Sub-Zero is the cool, calm and collected dad while Scorpions the overly supportive "I'll kill you if you touch my kids" dad
> 
> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Someone....anyone....AU that...PLEASE-


End file.
